


Into the Shadowlands

by Midnight1890



Series: Wranduin's Misadventures [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knights can terminate a pregnancy with a touch, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mortals enter the shadowlands and do what they do best and that is fuck shit up and reproduce, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Turalyon is a bastard change my mind, Wrathion gives birth in the realm of death... oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Wranduin's Misadventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning of the End

"That baby is illegitimate!" Turalyon snarled down at him.

Wrathion scowled back, it wasn't fair. Wrathion was weeks away from delivering his baby and Turalyon was refusing to let him see his physician.

Anduin had been taken from him, snatched up by lackeys of the Banshee Queen like he was little more than a kitten. Turalyon had decided to take over, for some reason, and now thought he could run Wrathion's life because he sat upon the throne that belonged to the Wrynn family.

Anduin, his sweet Anduin, the man who had been so eager to meet his child. Gone because some angry zombie decided he was in the way. Now, Wrathion was faced with an ultimatum.

Loose his unborn child, and possibly his own life, flee his new home, or give Turalyon what he wanted. What the man wanted, Wrathion did not know, and he did not think it would be good for him or his unborn child and that led back to option one.

He wasn't sure what other choices he had.

He had to get help.

"If you wanted to bear the young of a man you should have stayed the way you were born." Turalyon was saying. "Men don't bear children, nor do they marry other men."

Wrathion snarled, "Your own son is engaged to another man, how could you say that?"

"He won't be once you stand aside."

"What?" Wrathion tilted his head, anger fading from his gaze for a moment.

"You're child is going to be king unless I deal with you." Turalyon whispered. "I am going to be king, wether you like it or not. Your "husband" is dead. Surrender the child and I will spare your life." Turalyon had a wild look in his eyes. Wrathion took a step back.

"Surrender the baby? You can't be serious. How am I supposed to do that if it hasn't even been born yet?"

Turalyon smiled wickedly. "I'll cut it out of you, you need not know what happens to it after that. You will have your life. Are black dragons not selfish by nature? Why is this a question?"

Wrathion's face scrunched in disgust. "Who _are_ you?" He hissed. "I will not allow you to slaughter my child."

"Then you both will die." Turalyon lifted his blade from the floor of the throne room. "Kill her." The paladin snapped at the guards.

The royal guards, still loyal to Anduin, hesitated. Wrathion decided to ignore Turalyon's verbal jab at him in favor of turning around and hurrying out of the keep as fast as he was able. He heard Turalyon give chase but he didn't have a chance to think much of it because he nearly ran into a cold wall.

The wall turned out to be Darion Mograine, a Death Knight, looked at him strangely. "What's the rush?" He asked.

"Help me. I need to find my husband, he's not dead I know it." Wrathion managed through panting breaths, "my baby's life depends on finding him."

Darion glanced up at Turalyon and nodded, he glared at the paladin and the human froze mid stride suddenly. "The High Lord thinks he knows where they were taken. Come with me, I will take you to the necropolis."


	2. Chapter 2

_Anduin was five and a half years old. His father had called him to the huge empty yard that Anduin had yet to find the purpose of. The message would have been strange by itself had it not come from the king himself. The huge brown-haired man having found him during his tutor's instruction to demand to meet him immediately._

_"Father?" Anduin asked as he stumbled on the steep stairs from the keep into the yard. The huge man stared down at him as the boy struggled to right himself. Anduin couldn't help but search the man's brown eyes for any of the compassion Anduin had always been greeted with, but he found none. Anduin couldn't help but feel nervous. His father had never raised a hand to strike him, but there was an indisputable, masked fury beneath his gaze. 'Father, what is the matter?"_

_"I have been too soft with you." The king began. "It is time I began to teach you how to fight. How to lead."_

_Anduin didn't have an answer for that. He was tiny, how was he supposed to fight his father? How was his father supposed to fight him? They were family!_

_"Lesson one:" Varian stabbed Shalamayne into the soft dirt like one might plunge a fork into food. "Dodge."_

_"Dod-" Anduin was cut off by the massive man nearly trampling him under steel plates and his weight without it. As it was, he stopped after just impacting with him, leaving Anduin staggering. Anduin panicked, he couldn't breathe, but before the black spots in his vision had cleared air stayed in his lungs in each breath again._

_"What was that for?!" Anduin whined, tears pricking at his eyes._

_"Get up." Varian snarled unapologetically. "Try again, this time, don't ask questions, move."_

Anduin pulled at the chains around his wrists, they were stiff before he could get more than a few inches from his wrists starting point. He sighed, it felt like that time with his father so long ago. It wasn't fair and completely unexpected.

He could feel the weight of his armor make the muscles in his shoulders scream in agony. Trapped in the maw during a visit to his father's memorial by the Banshee Queen's new associates.

Just a week or two before he was due to meet his child.

Anduin closed his eyes, ignoring the gaze of the Banshee as her red eyes bore into the back of his head. "What do you want this time?" Anduin managed, his voice felt stronger than he was, he was exhausted, he had no idea how long he had been trapped here in Azerothian time. The Maw had long day/night cycles that were marked by very subtle shifting of the sky's colors. He had counted about 2 days in the Maw and he had not been given a chance to remove his armor or sleep. His captors finding new ways to torment him whenever he tried to sleep, though it was a rather uncomfortable way to rest to begin with.

"Join me Anduin, be free of your mortal burden." The Banshee was saying somewhere distantly.

"My answer is still no," Anduin growled, not opening his eyes. He felt Sylvanas' eyes flare but didn't have the energy to react.

"Then I will find someone who will." She warned, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Anduin!' Jaina's voice registered in his mind after a long moment.

He opened his eyes and looked up, despite himself, expecting his torments playing their cruel tricks on him again but... there was the Lord Admiral, and Thrall and-

Wrathion.

Anduin suddenly felt a surge of energy and he made an effort to pull free of his chains to no avail. The chains, when they snapped straight yanked his shoulders back suddenly and he roared in pain. His body was stiff and sore and beaten, his neck and shoulders would never be the same he was sure of it. He hurt all over. "Anduin are you alright?" Jaina said as she reached his prison.

Anduin tore his gaze away from Wrathion, who still very clearly pregnant. _I didn't miss the birth of our child!_ Instead he focused on Jaina, "I will survive." He smiled weakly at her, "I'm glad you're all safe.":

"Anduin!" Wrathion purred as soon as his hand made contact with the closest part of Anduin to him. "You're alive, I knew it!" The man hugged the bound king who nuzzled into his neck in reply. Wrathion's scent, fresh like a twilight breeze but spicy like cinnamon, gave him hope, hope he had almost lost. 

"Jaina," Anduin murrmered, "will you and Thrall help find my captor, and free others who are wrongly imprisoned here? They deserve freedom as much as I do." Jaina nodded and she and the orc began to set to work.

"I'll be back." Wrathion said, standing up again, he struggled to get to his feet, his weight displacing him. Still he managed to right himself.

"Please stay," Anduin whispered. "I can't help but think you're an illusion... and if you are real, I've missed you and I've been so lost without you, please stay."

"Let me help you." Wrathion pleaded.

"I can't risk losing you and the baby." Anduin added

Wrathion sighed, "Very well, I will stay with you then." He sank to his knees again, grunting as his weight hit his kneecaps.

"Thank you." Anduin smiled at him, "will you come a little closer? I can't exactly move very much."

Wrathion scooted into range and Anduin nuzzled into him again. "I've missed you." Wrathion breathed. "Turalyon threatened to kill the baby if I didn't leave."

"Turalyon?" Anduin pulled away and gazed at him. "He can't do anything."

"Genn refused the crown and Turalyon took it." Wrathion explained quietly.

Anduin sighed, "Turalyon was something of an idol to me growing up. To see him straying from the light to this extent is... alarming. Did he harm you?"

Wrathion shook his head, "Darion brought me here to escape him. I knew I had to find you."

"I'm here now," Anduin promised him. 

Jaina cleared her throat somewhere behind Wrathion. "Ready to be free again Anduin?"


	3. The Circle of Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this scene does contain the birth of a child. No guts and gore but I figured I'd throw a warning in here.

With Anduin freed, Wrathion felt significantly better about everything, together they would be able to survive anything that came their way, he was certain of it.

That "night", which really just meant when the sky got dark for a while, there was no moon or stars to signify night and day in any other way. Jaina had set up a camp in a cave that sheltered the group from sight of the angels that attacked from the sky. The floor and walls were made of ice and it was quite a far cry from what Wrathion had been used to in terms of living arrangements. Anduin's plush, warm bed had started to become uncomfortable for Wrathion to lay on in the later months of his pregnancy but this was absurd.

Anduin, despite having grown up in luxurious quarters his whole life, treated the sleeping bag on the floor (borrowed from a death knight who stood guard) as though it was the best thing that ever happened to Anduin.

Wrathion settled beside his husband. Anduin purring quietly and bumping against Wrathion affectionately. "How long have I been gone?" He asked softly, trying not to wake the rest of the camp, this cave carried the echo well.

"Nearly three weeks." Wrathion replied.

"No wonder I'm tired." Anduin chuckled, but brought Wrathion to his chest and snuggled into him, nipping playfully into Wrathion's collar.

"Go to sleep then?" Wrathion half-teased. On the one hand he did miss Anduin's company and would very much like to spend some time pressed against him, even if nothing more than cuddling occurred. The other part of him knew Anduin needed to sleep to recover. Poor guy hadn't slept in three weeks.

"Fine." Anduin conceded, "but will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Wrathion replied, pulling the two blankets they had been given over them, Anduin sacrificed most of his blanket space so Wrathion was comfortable, which Wrathion felt a bit bad about, after all, he was about Anduin's size before he had fallen pregnant. They easily could have shared had Wrathion had three more months before this happened.

Still Anduin was stubborn, having taken off his armor and instead borrowing one of Jaina's many jackets.

Wrathion tucked into Anduin and tried to sleep.

Something.... weird, was keeping him from doing so. It felt like the baby was kicking him, yet it was different because his body was reacting.

He jumped a little when the muscles in his abdomen spasmed and felt something he hoped was water splash against his thighs. _What the?_

He deduced it was in fact water of some variety, given it had splashed like a water balloon hitting something but he didn't have time to dwell because his muscles spasmed again and this time it hurt.

It felt like something was trying to wrench him open from the inside.

Then he realized what was happening. It felt like something was trying to get out because something was. _The baby._

Wrathion resolved to himself he could handle this, no need for his husband to see him like this, no need to wake him up after he had just fallen asleep.

He growled softly as another twisting of the invisible knife in his stomach ripped through him.

Maybe he needed a little help.

He didn't get a chance to even move before he felt a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. Now it felt like the tiny creature inside him was trying to borrow its way out. Though Wrathion knew logically that wasn't what was happening. The pain made him shriek loudly the sound bouncing off the walls.

 _Now everyone is going to see me like this!_ he thought briefly but another albeit smaller spasm chased the concern away quickly.

"Wrathion, are you alright?" Jaina called, voice sounding concerned as she sat up.

Thrall was already moving to where Wrathion lay, kneeling beside Wrathion. He gazed at him, his gaze soft and worried, but also reading him, analyzing the situation. "He's delivering his litter." Thrall declared after a moment.

"He's what?" Anduin mumbled, still shaking sleep.

"Giving birth." Darion filled in, "to your young." 

Anduin leaped to his feet in record time. "Okay! The good news is that I am trained with this process."

"And the bad news?" Wrathion snarled, trying to ignore the residual throbbing of his insides.

"Well we're in the realm of death with evil angels trying to kill us and the ruler of the realm is eager to torture us." Anduin responded cheerfully. At least someone was happy about this. "Jaina, will you get some water please? I'll need you to help be an extra set of hands for me." Jaina nodded and moved to a corner of the room that was made of ice and began to melt it into drinkable water.

"Thrall will you get some more blankets and a change of clothes?" Anduin continued, before turning to Darion. "Will you ensure everyone that doesn't need to be in here is in the next chamber? Wrathion doesn't need everyone staring at him." The Death Knight nodded and began to round up his warriors.

Wrathion was going to thank Anduin for the bit of privacy they could afford but another pain ripped through him scattered his ability to do even breathe, much less speak.

When the pain passed Anduin spoke to him, "When the contractions come, just try and push with them." He instructed, Wrathion groaned at the idea of having to do anything beside lay there and moan. "May I feel how it's coming?" Anduin asked, and Wrathion nodded. He felt Anduin's hands on his belly, gently rubbing and feeling and pressing in some places. "Good… good…" he cooed. 

"You're doing wonderful my love." Anduin's words blurred again for a moment as Wrathion's body heaved again. His body was on fire for all the wrong reasons. If the conception had been a pleasant experience, this certainly was not. When another gripping of everything inside came he gasped and almost forgot Anduin's instructions before clenching as much as he was able.

It hurt. It hurt so bad, yet he couldn't help but wonder how he was supposed to deliver while still clothed.  
Ages passed in that damn cave but Anduin was there with him, soothing him and healing him when Wrathion needed a boost. 

The sun had risen over the maw… well no but the light returned to the sky by the time he snarled and gave one last contraction, before feeling a slimy bundle slip from him and Jaina was kind enough to help catch it and set it neatly on the towel. Apprently he hadn't noticed them remove any garments he had had.

"That's it Wrathion." Anduin purred. "You did wonderfully!" 

Wrathion had closed his eyes some time before but was almost certain Anduin was beaming at him.

He felt two bodies messing around with the bundle but was too exhausted in the sudden wave that crashed over him to care.  
Then there was another shriek, not from Wrathion this time. A far smaller voice howling with all its might. Something primal and powerful stirred inside Wrathion, something he had never felt before. "Give it here." He snapped, opening his eyes swiveling to give a sidelong glare at them. 

Jaina nodded and quickly finished cleaning the child and wrapping it up in a blanket scavenged from a death knight's supplies before presenting it to Wrathion.

The creature blinking up at him was odd looking, massive blue eyes peered at him and… smiled.

Anduin's smile.

Wrathion choked on a sob and brought the little creature to him, nuzzling it and offering it a breast to take, which it accepted happily.

Anduin had stood up for a moment to go help the others clean up, and perhaps to give Wrathion a chance to bond with the baby before interfering. 

The human king settled somewhere nearby once he was finished, watching carefully.

Wrathion wondered if Anduin would hate this child, think it weird or unnatural. He is okay with this, he'll raise the little one alone if he needed to. "May I…?" Anduin asked gently. His voice was soft, timid almost, a far cry from his confidence before. As though the idea that Wrathion just delivered his baby was dawning on him.

Wrathion hesitated as the anxiety consumed him but nodded, once the baby finished nursing he allowed Anduin to take the bundle.

Wrathion knew Anduin was not a violent person. It wasn't in his nature, but some illogical part of him feared Anduin would take one look at the child and kill it. Throw it outside to the angels, bash its head into the icy floor, _something_. But he had to remind himself, this was Anduin. He would never do something like that. He had forgiven those who hurt him most, much less some baby that didn't do anything besides simply exist. Still, there was a long moment of anxiety for him before Anduin's expression softened farther somehow and a look of genuine love and delight in his eyes as he gazed at the little one before him. Wrathion was sure the expression could melt the ice around them. "He's beautiful…" Anduin whispered. "Your son is-"

"Our son." Wrathion corrected, "if you want us."

"Of course I do!" Anduin purred, so loud and happy Wrathion was mildly afraid his chest would burst. "What shall we name him?"

"I was thinking that if it was a boy, we name him after Tirion and your father, like how you were named after a idol of your father and then your grandfather. After your mother if it was a girl."

Anduin gazed down at the baby again. Smiling back at the little person. "You'd do that? I know you and my father didn't get along-"

"Not always." Wrathion agreed. "But he was a good man, and he raised you, I respect him for that if nothing else."

"Enough to name your son after him?"

"Our son."

Anduin flushed, "sorry, I just don't feel very deserving of the inclusion, after all, you did all the work, I just got off." Anduin scooted over setting the baby down next to his parents as the blonde man cuddled against his family. 

It was Wrathion's turn to purr now. "That's why you're helping me raise him." 

"Of course." Anduin nodded, gently headbutting against  
Wrathion's shoulder. "Tirion Varian Wrynn" Anduin smiled slightly. "May he be as noble as his namesake."

"And as strong as his ancestors." Wrathion added.


	4. Tirion

_Anduin was 6 years old. His birthday had been less than 2 weeks prior but the post Feast of Winter's Veil blues had begun to settle in._

_It always hit Anduin's father hard, it was when the king quit drinking for the year and when he felt most alone._

_Anduin knew he was supposed to be in bed. Supposed to be resting so when his tutors came tomorrow, he would be ready to learn what they had to teach._

_But he had seen something, something he had never seen before and doubted he ever would see again._

_He had seen his father cry._

_Anduin had slipped away from his gaurds and servants and had been wandering the castle for some time now. He really only knew where his father's chambers were, where his chambers were and where his classroom was. Everywhere else was a mystery to him. He knew other places around the castle existed but where he was unsure._

_Finally though, he felt a breeze from an archway in the otherwise solid wall. He turned and looked and saw the night sky. The full moon above glittered brightly accompanied by her many stars._

_As beautiful sight of the moon was, it was not as important to him as it was for the Night Elves, and not why he had snuck out that night. He glanced around, this courtyard was the royal gardens if the rumors were true. It looked the part. Flowers bloomed all around, it looked like a part of the forest surrounding Stormwind was just transfered into the palace. Quietly, and with infinite care he selected some of the wonderful flowers, purple and white, his mother's favorite and collected them before scurrying out of the cold night air._

_It didn't occur to him until years later that the flowers were blooming in ankle deep snow._

_Some time later, after Anduin retraced his steps, he found himself at his father's chamber door. He tapped on it a few times, hiding the flowers behind his back. The door opened after a long moment. "Jaina I told you I was done with council today-" Anduin's father begins, glancing around at the space where an adult would stand before looking down and seeing his son._

_Instantly, the man's gaze softened. "My son, what are you doing wandering the keep so late?" The man asked, kneeling to be at eye level with the little boy. He still wore his heavy plate armor for some reason, Anduin wasn't sure he'd ever understand why._

_"I saw you were upset!" Anduin began hurriedly. "And I wanted to make you happy again!" He puffed his chest proudly, presenting the flowers to his father._

__

_The king gazed at them for a long moment. "They are wonderful." He said finally, his voice filled with an emotion Anduin did not think his father capable of, pain. "Come in, I have a story to tell you." Varian stood up sharply, though he did take the flowers from Anduin very gently._

_Anduin did as he was told wandering into the sitting room and, plopping down onto the big puffy couch he always sat on for his father's stories. The king was always the best story teller._

_He heard the large man starting a pot of water on the stove in the little tiny kitchen area that Varian certainly did not belong in. Though Anduin knew what he was doing, and why he did not call a servant to do it for him._

_He was making hot chocolate!_

_Anduin, despite knowing his father would scold him, stood up on the couch to watch him, "What is the story about father?"_

_Varian smiled softly. "It is about your mother."_

_Anduin was surprised, his father so rarely spoke of his mother it was already an interesting story and Varian hadn't even begun it yet._

_"How many marshmallows do you want?" Varian asked once he added a generous amount of chocolate powder to the water, which he poured into two grown-up cups._

_"All of them!" Anduin answered without hesitation._

_Varian chuckled. "I want some too though!" He complained playfully._

_"Hmm," Anduin considered for a long while. "What comes after thirty five?" He asked._

_"Thirty six." Varian replied._

_"And after that?"_

_"Thirty seven."_

_"Thats how many I want. Thirty-seven."_

_"Alright." Varian eyed the pile of marshmallows. Quickly counting out the proper amount._

_"You usually say no to that many!" Anduin said without thinking._

_"I know." His father answered. "But as a thank-you for the present, I'll give you a few extra."_

_"Hooray!"_

_Varian finished preparing the drinks, bringing them over to the story-telling couch and setting them on the fancy glass table in front of the couch, picking up Anduin in one hand and scotting so Anduin rested on his chest before reaching over and handing Anduin his grown-up cup. Anduin happily dug into his treat, with the warmth of his father beneath and the heat of the chocolate as it slid down his throat into his belly, he was content. His quarters were always chilly this time of year._

_"Tell me the story dad!" Anduin requested._

_"Alright alright." Varian chuckled as Anduin handed him the glass to set aside so Anduin could snuggle against his father's chest. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy, not much older than you, he had brown hair and brown eyes."_

_"Like you!" Anduin interjected._

_"Exactly." Varian agreed. "Well this little boy met a little girl, together they caused a lot of trouble for the grown ups around their home town."_

_"The little girl had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The little boy had this weird feeling about her."_

_"What do you mean weird?"_

_"I mean, like he was always happy to see her, he hoped she never left his side and hoped that they could grow old together."_

_Anduin purred, he knew that feeling. "So like me and you?"_

_Varian laughed. "No no, well yes. But in a different way. The way that made him want to kiss her, on the lips."_

_"Ew!!" Anduin scrunched his face in disgust._

_Varian shrugged. "The little boy felt that way too for a long time. But as he grew older she said she felt the same way about him, and with their love for each other declared, they began making plans about their future together. That's when the little boy's father was... badly hurt by someone."_

_"But he was okay, right?"_

_Varian flinched. "No, sadly. One night, he went to sleep and never woke up."_

_Anduin stared at him blankly. Varian paused for a while before continuing. "Yet the girl, now a young woman, she was there for him when he needed her most and she loved him the whole way through. Their love grew stronger until one day, their love took on a new life. They decided to name their son 'Anduin' named after someone the young man looked up to, and gave him the middle name 'Llane' after the man's father."_

_"Just like me!" Anduin cheered._

_"Exactly." Varian confirmed. "One day, not long after the baby boy turned one year old, his mother got struck in the head by a stone. She never woke up from the sleep the rock put her in. After she was gone, the baby boy and his father were all that was left of the man's family."_

_"What happened to them?"_

_"Well, currently, I think the man is telling the boy stories." Varian smiled at Anduin._

_"Why were you sad today dad, and why this story? Its a very good story but, why not the normal stories?"_

_Varian smiled and stroked under Anduin's cheek with the back of a thumb. "Because today, today was the day the rock struck your mother. Five years ago."_

_Anduin gazed at him for a long moment. "I'm sorry! If I had been bigger I would have saved her!"_

_"I tell myself that had I been a little bit better, a little bit faster, I would have saved her too. Its me who should be sorry Anduin, its my fault you don't have a mother. And I wish I told her I loved her more."_

Twenty year old Anduin woke up to a shrill screaming nearby. "Little buddy." Anduin huffed, exasperated. Getting to his feet, he made his way over to the tiny person, picking him up gently. The baby smiled as soon as he saw Anduin. "Hi baby." Anduin breathed, irritation fading instantly.

Sleepy arms wrapped around his abdomen, "How is our son?" Anduin's lover asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"He's fine." Anduin smiled down at the baby. "Just wanted his parents."

Wrathion settled his head on Anduin's shoulder, "Hi Tirion." He purred. "We're here." The baby cooed happily. Anduin carefully moved to sit on his bed roll, keeping his stride short enough to allow Wrathion to keep up. 

Anduin set the baby in his lap and leaned so he could kiss Wrathion. "I love you." He murmmered.

Wrathion kissed him back without missing a beat. "I love you too." He replied, "what you thinking? You don't usually start a conversation with that."

Anduin huffed. "My father's biggest regret was not telling my mother he loved her, not more often then he did."

Wrathion smiled and gently stroked a blonde bang out of Anduin's face. "I know you love me." Wrathion assured him. "And I love you enough to help you sire an heir." 

Anduin chuckled. "If you don't want to do that again, I won't make you."

Wrathion shrugged. "Maybe some day, but not today."

"You have time to decide. Tirion is only a week and a half old."

"In Azerothian days." 

"I know. I'm trying not to think of the circumstances."

"Will you three go back to sleep?" Darion grunted somewhere in the back of the cave they took shelter in. Different then the one Tirion was born in, they were chasing a lead about a possible way out of the Maw. "Sorry." Both whispered and quieted down.

"Go back to sleep my dear. I'll watch over Tirion for you." Wrathion gazed at him for a long moment before nodding. 

"Try and sleep, will you?"

"Alright."

Anduin sat with Tirion. Gently singing him a song, watching as the baby's eyes closed and Tirion slowly drifted off to sleep. _Thank you father. For loving me._


End file.
